A Little Help From My (Starkid) Friends
by Kiki Warbler
Summary: Sequel to 'I Can't Make You Love Me'. Darren gets help from a very surprising source


**A/N: So, this is me fixing it! Lmao. I figure maybe I can find a way through the tears from Hopelessly Devoted To You by the insanely talented Darren Criss. But I just needed this to be done. So, here it is. **

Darren's mind wasn't on the sound check. It was about twenty blocks west of the location he was currently at. He was trying to pay attention to what was going on around him, but he just couldn't focus. He'd told Chris that he needed time, but he was fighting leaving the sound check and going back to the set. What he didn't realize was that his good friend Charlene Kaye had been watching him for the last hour, and she knew that he wasn't firing at one hundred percent. When Julia called the end of sound check, Darren walked over to his bag to check his messages. Nothing was there. He dropped his phone back into the bag and grabbed his water, he stalked over to a corner and he'd wanted to be alone. He closed his eyes and just thought. He smelled her perfume before he saw her.

"Char."

"Dare."

"You okay? You look miserable."

Darren opened his eyes, and that's when Charlene saw the tears in his eyes. Charlene knew this was a conversation that he couldn't have with anyone else. She sat down in front of him and pulled his face over to look at her. Darren knew that Charlene was one of his best friends, the protector of his secrets. And he could trust her.

"Char, I don't know what to do. I think I made a mistake."

"A mistake how?"

"I'm in love with Chris Colfer, Char. And I might've just done the dumbest thing I could've imagined."

"What's that?"

"Told him I needed time. I was on overload, because I was singing a song to him, and I ran out without telling him. And I feel so sad over it."

Charlene knew Darren had a lack of focus. But she hadn't realized this was the reason why. She reached over and took Darren's hand. She looked at him, and prepared herself for what she was about to say, hoping he didn't fly off the handle.

"Dare, I love you. I say this with your best interest at heart. You need to leave here. Go back to the Glee set and kiss that boy again. Tell him how you feel. Don't let love slip through your fingers. You're miserable, Darren. I can see it. And if I can see it, then everyone else can. I don't care that you're in love with Chris. Hell, we all knew that you've been in love with Chris since the day you two met. Dammit, Darren. Get your head out of that hobbit ass of yours, go grab that man, and sing him another song."

Darren smiled at Charlene. He knew that Charlene could be the only one to say this to him and they sat in that corner talking about song choices. Charlene fangirled when Darren told her his choice. Darren packed his stuff up and abruptly walked out of the rehearsal. Charlene covered for him, and Darren would be forever grateful to her for doing that. When Darren arrived at the Glee set a little while later, he had it all worked out, thanks to help from Chord and Mark. Darren rushed back to his trailer and smiled, knowing he was going to make it right. He went to Chris's trailer and set up the roses. He spread them everywhere and lit candles. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it right. When he knew that Chris was outside, he strummed softly. He smiled, because he knew that Chord and Mark had blindfolded Chris as he'd asked. He waited as the door opened.

"Why am I being blindfolded?"

"Because it's a surprise. Now shut up, and just enjoy it."

Darren watched as Chord set Chris down directly in front of him. They'd smiled at Darren, bid him a fond farewell, and Chris took the blindfold off. Chris gasped as he took in the man before him. Darren had candles lit, his guitar out and tears in his eyes.

"Darren?"

"Chris, I was an idiot. I shouldn't have run away. A good friend of mine, of ours, told me that I had my head up my ass. Chris, I need you to know where I stand, and I feel like this song says just that."

Darren said, starting to strum his guitar. Chris felt his eyes well up with tears, and knew that Darren was being truthful to him, and this song proved it. Chris watched as Darren started singing.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man, who makes pictures in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world"_

Darren tried putting all of his feelings behind his words. He needed to tell Chris that he was in love with him, and he was hoping that this was doing that. He continued singing, and smiled warmly at the man that he wanted to share his life with.

"_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_

_The sun's been quite kind, while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you who keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world"_

Darren finished out the song and watched Chris's face. Chris's face didn't give anything away, but inside he was a ball of mush. He was so glad that Darren was here, and admitting his feelings, even if it was in song.

"Chris, Charlene was absolutely right. I needed to tell you how I felt. I'm sorry I couldn't admit it. But, I love you. I love you Christopher, and I've always loved you. I won't ever stop loving you."

Chris knew. He knew that Darren was being honest. And Chris stood up and looked around the room, and finally noticed the room was decked out in candles and rose petals. He walked over to Darren and moved the guitar, and sat in his lap. He leaned in and kissed Darren softly.

"I love you too, Dare. So much. Everything you said right now…is me too. And remind me to thank Char later. But don't you have to get back to the House?"

"Nah, I can arrive later."

"Can I show you how much I love you?"

Darren said, wiggling his eyebrows. Chris laughed loudly and stood up, leading Darren to the bed, where they took their time, showing their love before Darren had to leave for the show, very much happier than when he'd left, and that was all he needed.

**A/N: Awww! I fixed it! Song used… 'Your Song' by Elton John.**


End file.
